Mordecai
Mordecai has spent his entire life perfecting his one natural talent- marksmanship. Even as a child, Mordecai could pull off unbelievable shots with a slingshot. Deciding to turn his natural talents into some income, he entered a shooting competition at the age of 17. Wielding a mere revolver, he easily won the competition, to the outcries of the other shooters...who were all using sniper rifles. While many eyewitnesses claim that Mordecai displayed no unsportsmanlike conduct or rule-breaking activity until accusations were thrown at him, he was still disqualified. He would take up traveling world-to-world, along the way recruiting a deadly Bloodwing pet to help him in his hunts, with a simple mission: to seek out and take "everything this freaking universe owes me," which Mordecai has defined as a better gun and unlimited cash. His search eventually lead him to the legend of the Vault on Pandora, and he joined forces with three other warriors to hunt down and obtain the infinite wealth and prizes with nothing. Along the way, he would clash with horrific packs of raiders, bandits, mutants, zombies, monsters, Crimson Lance warriors and more, but none of them could deter him from his mission. After his mission to find the Vault, Mordecai and his fellow Vault Hunters would continue to adventure briefly, participating in Mad Moxxi's death matches, fighting the forces of General Knoxx and evil Clap-Traps. After Pandora was taken over by Handsome Jack and his Hyperion army, it is unknown where Mordecai has gone, though he is wanted by Jack and sought out by a new party of adventurers for help. Battle vs. Aurra Sing (by Tomahawk23) Prelude Sing is hired by a mysterious figure to kill Mordecai. She flys to the Boarderlands and lands she begans serching for Mordecai. Sing is cautiously walking through the Boarderlands crouched down holding her Fallen Hyper Rifle, looking in all directions with her rifle up knowing that he could be any where taking aim at her. She sees a odd looking creature flying above she sees it as just a disturbance but keeps a close eye on it, it flys off warning Mordecai that someone his coming who looks armed and ready. Mordecai moves up on two a nearbye building and tells his bloodwing to lure the Woman two him. the bloodwing attacks Sing flying right at her she instantly pulls out her Blaster pistol and shoots it before it can even touch her. Knowing that this could be something unleashed by Mordecai she moves from cover to cover. Wall she runs, from one cover two another she gets in Mordecais sights he takes aim as she runs Mordecai fires but the shot misses Sing trys to spot the shooter wall in cover, she slowly turns her neck another shot is fired. She was then able to aline where the shot landed combined with where the wind is blowing and get the shooters exact location, the shooter is up in a tower 300 yards away she then throws a flash and fragmentation grenade to make a flash and send dirt in the air giving her a chance to run. She ran and disipeared Mordecai began serching for her with his scope, Sing is hiding behind a food stand aiming her Hyper Rifle at Mordecai, Mordecai turns his scope and spots her they both fire at once the shots hit eachother Sing begans rapid firing at him with out aiming her Hyper Rifle wall running to keep his head down so she can run. As She gets close to the Tower she dropes her Hyper Rifle and pulls out her Slugthrower, she is 100 yards from the tower and in cover. She takes a finger that she finds on the ground she makes it pull on her blaster pistol then places it on the conner to make him think its her the gun shoots one shot, Sing moves two the other side of the stand. Mordecai shoots at the hand Sing aims at him the shot at the hand misses by a inch he shoots again right when he shoots that he realizes its a decoy Sing takes a shot at him 1 second before she pulls the trigger he backs up the shot hits and destroys his Sniper Rifle. He runs into the tower and pulls out his shotgun, Sing takes one of her pistols and a Vibroblade and moves two the tower. She slowly walks up in the tower walking up the spiral stair case with her Vibroblade being held to the side at neck level with the Blaster at her hip aiming to the side, as she walked up the stair case Mordecai jumped out with his revolver right before he could pull the trigger Sing pulled the trigger on her gun hitting him in the Kidney knocking him down on the floor she then shot the gun out of his hand and stabed him in his head multiple times and ran back to her ship WINNER AURA SING Expert's Opinion Despite the battle sim above, the voters gave Mordecai the win here- author Tomahawk23 simply miscounted the votes and later admitted to this mistake, though the battle has not been modified as would follow. Mordecai's victory was locked by his expert marksmanship and skill with his weaponry, combined with his superior experience. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Assassins Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Snipers Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors